


Cuddle Cures

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, POV Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Steve Cuddles, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint whistled appreciatively as he wandered into the bedroom through the open door. “Bucky, are you giving commands to our fearless leader?”Bucky scoffed. “He ain’t the leader right now, and even if he was, I’d still order him around.” Bucky cupped the back of Steve’s neck and brought Steve’s face inches from his. Steve detected a hint of mint gum on Bucky’s breath.Clint snickered as he strolled around the bed and flopped down on the other side of Steve.





	Cuddle Cures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jake_Matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Matthews/gifts), [angeredthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/gifts).



> [thatwoodenguineapig](http://thatwoodenguineapig.tumblr.com/) and [angeredthoughts](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr requested cuddles for Stark Spangled Winter Hawk Month. I hope you two enjoy this one.

Apathy was tearing at Steve. He frowned at the clawing sensation in his chest every time he attempted to strategize a way to rid himself of his depression. So far his apathy had squashed every bud of interest Steve managed to grow for a few seconds. He’d read the same news article on his tablet four times now, and there were paragraphs he’d still been unable to read; he had glossed over them every time. 

Steve put down the tablet and rolled over onto his side. He closed his eyes and let himself focus on the softness of his mattress and pillow. He’d already tried to take a nap, but his body and brain were unwilling to rest. Nonetheless, he made another attempt. 

He considered contacting one of his boyfriends, but he didn’t want to put the burden on them. He thought about Sam too. Sam had experience dealing with depression. He could probably offer Steve a few tips to get him out of his current funk. 

Except Steve didn’t want to do anything. He’d cut his morning run short, and had forgone sparring practise just to spend twenty minutes lying down and doing nothing. 

The door to Steve’s bedroom opened and a weight plopped down behind Steve. “Missed you at practise today, punk. You feeling better?” 

Steve rolled over to face Bucky. Bucky grinned down at Steve. A few strands of sweat-soaked hair fell into Bucky’s face. 

“I can’t get sick,” Steve stated. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. He ruffled Steve’s hair like he used to do when they were younger. “I’ve known you long enough to recognize when you’re not feeling well. You might not be dribbling snot or coughing up a lung, but that doesn’t mean you’re shooting rainbows out of your ass.” 

The corners of Steve’s mouth lifted at Bucky’s crassness. “I think if rainbows were coming out of my ass, that would mean I was sick.” 

“Depends which doctor you talk to.” Bucky pushed Steve. “Make room. I want to lie down too.” 

Steve wiggled away from Bucky to make room for his boyfriend. Bucky didn’t let Steve wiggle away too far though. Like an octopus, Bucky wrapped all of his limbs around Steve and held him close. 

“Bucky,” Steve pushed on Bucky’s shoulder, “I might need to go to the bathroom at some point.” 

“Do you need to go right now?”

“No, but-”

“Then shut up.” 

Clint whistled appreciatively as he wandered into the bedroom through the open door. “Bucky, are you giving commands to our fearless leader?” 

Bucky scoffed. “He ain’t the leader right now, and even if he was, I’d still order him around.” Bucky cupped the back of Steve’s neck and brought Steve’s face inches from his. Steve detected a hint of mint gum on Bucky’s breath. 

Clint snickered as he strolled around the bed and flopped down on the other side of Steve. He threw an arm and leg around Steve. Steve was thoroughly entangled in the limbs of his boyfriends, and while a part of him preened and warmed at the attention, that hurting and apathetic sensation in his chest rebelled against so much affection. 

“Bucky! Do you have your metal arm tucked under Steve?” Clint half climbed on top of Steve as he manhandled him to peer at the hand Bucky had slipped under Steve’s side. 

“What? Steve may not have Tony’s kink, but he still likes it. Right, Stevie?”

“I’ve slept on worse,” Steve answered, purposefully being a jerk. 

Bucky made an annoyed sound. He pushed Clint off of Steve so he could straddle Steve’s lap. “Fine, you don’t like it? Take this.” Bucky flopped down right on top of Steve. 

Steve grunted as their chests hit. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Better?” 

“No.” Clint aggressively pawed at Bucky’s side. “Now I can’t cuddle him.” 

Bucky hugged Steve tighter and smirked. “Too bad. He’s all mine now.” 

“Never.” Clint flung himself at Bucky and Steve. He shoved himself between them. 

Bucky laughed as Clint wrestled between their bodies to get a good position. Finally, Clint’s head popped out from under Bucky’s left shoulder. He grinned from cheek to cheek at Steve. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Miss me, handsome?” 

Laughter burst from Steve. The whole situation was just so ridiculous that he couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriends. 

Bucky and Clint cheered then wiggled until they were able to high five each other. 

“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have taken an early lunch break to check on you three,” Tony said from the doorway. 

Bucky and Clint’s heads popped up like gophers. 

Steve chuckled. 

“Tony!” Bucky and Clint cheered. 

“Join us!” Clint waved his free arm. 

“Get your ass over here!” Bucky made grab-hands at Tony. 

Tony eyed the dog-pile of boyfriends warily. “Sorry, but I have a business meeting later, and you three are going to wrinkle my suit.” 

“Bucky,” Steve said in faux seriousness, “seize him.” 

“That is an order I can obey!” Bucky threw himself off his boyfriends and the bed.

Tony yelped and moved to flee, but Bucky snatched up Tony before Tony could take two steps. Bucky hugged Tony like he was a rag doll. “Clint, move.” 

Clint rolled aside, and Steve threw open his arms, anticipating Bucky’s next move. 

Bucky flung Tony’s into Steve’s arms, and Steve caught the last of his three boyfriends like he was a teddy bear. He held Tony tight. 

“You animal!” Tony shouted at Bucky and clung to Steve. He feigned a shudder, but did not disguise his grin. 

“I know!” Clint threw himself around Steve and Tony. He joined Tony in his fearful act. “What a beast! This must be what Red Riding Hood felt like.” 

Bucky set his fists on his hips and grinned wickedly. “Oh, I’m the big, bad wolf now, am I? Good, because I’ll eat all of you.” Bucky pounced.

The mattress bounced under Bucky’s sudden weight, and all four occupants let out sounds of surprise and delight as they were jostled around. 

Bucky launched a kissing attack against his boyfriends. 

“Stop, stop!” Steve chortled as he batted away Bucky’s kisses. “I’m better! I swear!” 

“Good.” Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop.” 


End file.
